


Lightnings and stars - Ghostinnit AU

by p4rude_ariarrivederci



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4rude_ariarrivederci/pseuds/p4rude_ariarrivederci
Summary: “L’Manburg is gone”L’Manburg was gone.The battle was over, but the attacks didn’t ceaseThere was only a crater where once was a wonderful nation, corrupted by the choices and decisions of unprepared rulers and their citizens
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	Lightnings and stars - Ghostinnit AU

“L’Manburg is gone” 

_L’Manburg was gone._

The battle was over, but the attacks didn’t cease

There was only a crater where once was a wonderful nation, corrupted by the choices and decisions of unprepared rulers and their citizens

Tommy and Tubbo stood on the elevated net of Obsidian, looking down at what remained of their home, the place that they founded along their dead brother Wilbur, now nothing remained of it, if not a hole on the ground and a hole in their hearts.

They knew this would’ve happened,they expected the worst but they didn’t imagine that it would be that bad:water was falling down the crater and a couple of the Withers animated by Technoblade were still roaming around, while the others were watching their old homes burn. 

Quackity was there near the other two, a moment before he would’ve bid them adieu, he decided to stay with them for a little bit longer, when the fire would stop burning, while along them there was Ghostbur, who returned and was surprised to see everything on fire.

Tommy couldn’t believe his eyes or his ears, he could still hear the horrible sound of TNT blowing up , everyone screams, the laughs of Philza and Techno, the roars of the thunders and the calm sound of the rain.

The only thing that could calm his heart right now was that sound, he looked at the raining sky, the storm wasn’t going to calm down, but this didn’t bother him, the sound of the raindrops falling on the ground and the feeling of the water on his face was the only thing that could distract him from the thoughts of everything that happened until now:his home is gone, the last things made by Wilbur are gone, his discs are in Dream’s hands, his old friends left him, his father is one of the men that destroyed everything, what does he still have? 

Tubbo, after the exile and his return, he’s the only one that he has with him, his only family anymore, and even though he was crushed by the recent events, he couldn’t help but feel glad that after all, he still has his brother.

“Tommy, are you alright?” asked Tubbo, after calling Tommy’s name without receiving an answer, Tommy snapped back to reality and responded softly “Uh? Oh, yeah.. can we stay here for a bit longer? The rain feels nice up here”

The brunette boy nodded, worried for him, but he slightly stepped away to return to talk with the others and to give him some space.

The blonde one stared at the stormy sky, the clouds were dark, they were still pouring rain and releasing thunders.

He closed his eyes for a moment, his mind went blank, erasing any thought he had a the moment, he took a deep breath

Then he heard a high-pitched ringing, become louder and louder, he opened his eyes ,he saw a bright light coming towards him, the sound of Tubbo’s voice, and then…

  
  


**boom**.

That’s when a lightning struck him,killing him

\-----------------

“TOMMY!” 

Tubbo turned around to check on Tommy, and saw him getting striked by the thunder, he ran towards his corpse, holding as close as he could, his heart began to beat faster and faster, but he couldn’t feel the warmth of Tommy’s body, his heart stopped beating, his skin looked paled and stained with scars after the hit.

Tubbo could feel the electricity flowing in his body after the touch, but he didn’t care, he only wanted to hold his brothers into his arms.

“Tubbo, don’t worry, he’ll respawn in a few minutes, I’m sure he’ll be back” said the pale ghost.

And so they waited.

.

.

.

“W-why isn’t he back yet!?” said Tubbo with a trembling voice, his eyes were filling with tears and his voice was obstructed by the sobs, while he kept holding Tommy’s dead body in his arms, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder 

Quackity approached Tubbo ,resting his hand on the child’s shoulder,looking him in the eyes “Tubbo..I think he’s not coming back..”, watching him explode in a painful and loud cry, slowly loosing the grip on Tommy’s body to hug the older boy instead to find some kind of comfort, while the two held each other in their arms, Quackity slowly caressing Tubbo’s head to console him, letting him vent out all the pain he’s been keeping inside 

“He’s gone, everything is gone now Quackity.. Why..why did this happen?!” cried the young boy at his friend, and the other responded “I don’t know Tubbo..I’m sorry” , still hugging him-

Ghostbur stared at them and then at the body of his dead brother, floating closer to him to caress his cheek, he began to cry too, “He’s dead too now...why isn’t he back? He always comes back, like Friend..but, Friend is dead too..” his voice sounded shaky, while he tried to wipe his tears away, being unable to hold his thoughts together.

Tubbo picked Tommy’s body up, still holding him close, and walked away from that place along Quackity and Ghostbur.

Now they had to hold a real funeral 

\------------

Tommy opened his eyes once again, and found himself in the middle of nowhere, it almost looked like space, everything would’ve looked pitch black if it wasn’t for all those little lights lighting up whatever place he was in,he was mesmerized by the countless quantity of stars around him, he looked at his arms, they had marks and scars that looked like branches, they almost looked like small flowers, but he felt cold 

Wondering why he had those marks, Tommy came up with a better question: where was he? What’s going on? 

He felt so tired, his mind was full of so many noises, so much destruction, so many memories he’d rather forget: like the many wars he fought along his brother for the independence of their land, the elections, the same land that his brother blew up before getting stabbed by their own father, the scene felt so vivid in his mind, like it just happened.

He remembers the people and some events, but he can’t recall the details for most of the memories.

He obviously remembers Wilbur, he has a lot of good memories about him, he was his older brother after all, but he also remembers everything that happened with him, and how blinded he felt about his idolization,and yet he knows that he knew someone quite like his brother, but not..he remembers Ghostbur, and the blue stuff he handed out.

He remembers Fundy, Wilbur’s son, yet he doesn’t really remember about him, other than a weird feeling of betrayal by him.

He remembers Schlatt, he hated him and all the painful memories that existed because of him

He remembers Punz,Niki,Eret,,Connor,George,Skeppy, but their faces seem almost blurred, they didn’t give him a good sensation; Bad,Vikkstar and Puffy gave him a calmer feeling.

He could remember Sapnap, feeling like something good happened between them, he felt a friendly emotion.

He could remember Ranboo, they were friends, he helped him during a bad time for him, he was there, unlike most of his friends.

  
  


Then fire, so many explosions and ..withers, 

He could remember Technoblade:he remembered a man who resembled a pig, his presence made him sad, angry and a bit guilty at the same time.

He remembered his old friends, he didn’t really recognize every blurry face in his mind, but he feels like they aren’t really “friends” anymore.

He remembers a party on the beach, no one was there, he was alone, his friends didn’t come, along with him there was only a tall green figure, Dream, he felt terrorized at those memories, he was terrorized by him, he did something bad, really bad to him, his head was full of loud noise,he felt horrible by just thinking of him.

He could remember his exile, he was kicked out of his nation because of something that he did, thinking of those times only made him feel worse, he wants to forget those painful things.

He started to retrace his steps: what happened earlier? What does he remember? 

He recalls L’Manburg, his old home, being destroyed by Technoblade, Dream..and his father.

He doesn’t remember why this happened, but the memory of his father destroying his home and almost killing all of his friends doesn’t make him happy obviously, like any memory he can recall of his father, it didn’t feel right.

What else does he remember? Being up over obsidian blocks, he was with Quackity, he knows that they tried to sell drugs together, didn’t go well, but he feels that this man is a nice person..despite being a drug dealer.

He felt something on his hand, he was holding it tight: a Compass, there’s a small writing saying “Your Tubbo”.

Tubbo...he remembers him, how could he forget : he was his older brother, his best friend, the one who was always with him,in every bad and good moment, during the wars, the only family he has, the only one who really loved him after all.

He made him feel at home.

Finally, he also remembered the disks, he felt a strong attachment to them, they made him think of good moments of his childhood, before he had to go to war for his brother, before everything went down.

There was one disk that made him feel “different”: Chirp. 

It made him think about death, what he just experienced, but about a hope of surviving as well...and a woman in space.

“ ~~ _Theseus?_~~ ”

He heard a voice.

He could see a woman not so far away from him, calling him with a sweet tone.

She was looking at him,her skin was as dark as the night sky, her eyes and her freckles were bright like the stars around him, her dark hair war floating, her lips formed a soft smile, as she began to float closer to him.

Tommy wasn’t scared, he felt calm and serene when she wrapped her hands around him, it was a warm embrace, he felt almost like a small child being cradled to sleep.

She placed her hand on his head,caressing him and playing with his hair, then said “Oh my little Tommy, what have they done to you my child?” 

He felt her soft touch on his head, and after hearing those words spoken by such a gentle voice, he couldn’t help but cry and hold her close to him,rethinking about everything that hurt him until then, he never felt such a familiar feeling except with Tubbo.

She reassured him, wiping away his tears “It’s okay my child, you are still a kid after all” she smiled, he felt...safe in her arms, her kind attitude gave him a reassuring sensation.

He almost felt like a kid being comforted by his mother.

That embrace felt like a distant memory from his childhood, he never really felt that tranquillity with Tubbo or Wilbur either, more like something he could have felt with Philza when he was younger.

The loving embrace of a mother.

He closed his eyes, they hurt, his tears were still flowing down his cheeks, but now he felt another emotion other than sadness: he felt a weird sensation of happiness, something he hasn’t felt in a really long time.

\------

They started talking for a while, Tommy remained close to her, holding her like a clingy baby, while he tried to tell what happened, failing sometimes, due to his now damaged memory.

She told him stories about the stars, and old tales from far ancient lands he knew knew existed.

Their voices were quiet, soft, but they could hear each other perfectly

“Look at you, you’ve grown so much after the last time I saw you, you were only a little baby” 

“Why did you leave me then?”   
“I didn’t have much choice, my time was limited, I couldn’t stay much longer down there on earth, so I had to leave you to your father, and..something bad happened to me, I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you when you were growing”   
“..It’s okay, Tubbo and Wilbur were there for me afterall”   
“I can sense that you care deeply for both of them”   
“Absolutely, well, one of them actually, the other one is...dead. Tubbo was there for me when everyone else wasn’t, he had to make a choice to save everyone too, even if he hurt me, I don’t really blame him, I don’t remember what i did though”   
She asked “Do you miss him?” 

“..I do, I think I’ve hurt him too much, I want to be there for him, he’s not doing so good after what happened..”  
The woman smiled and gently placed her hand on Tommy’s cheek “You feel like something is missing too, right? Your memories are not back, do you want to go back to him?”   
Tommy was a bit startled “You don’t want me around?” ,he asked scared

She reassured him “Not at all, but I feel like you miss your brother a lot, and he misses you too, I don’t want you to feel remorse for not being able to see him again” 

Tommy relaxed a bit after that answer “But, will I see you again?”   
“Of course, when you’ll sleep and close your eyes, I will be there in your dreams or during night time, when the stars shine the brightest”, she placed a kiss on his forehead 

“My sweet, sweet child, you’ve been hurt by so many people, you’ve seem to forgot what being a child really feels like, so go back to your friends, without being worried to fight over and over again” 

“How will I go back?” he asked 

She answered “Close your eyes and think of the last thing you saw before waking up here”  
Tommy smiled, he felt at peace, he felt a warm feeling on his chest, he felt excited like a little kid , and gave the woman a last hug before going.

He closed his eyes, holding the Compass in his hands, and thought about the bright light of the thunder.

\-----------

Tubbo stared at the coffin of his now dead brother Tommy, now that his best friend was gone, what could he do?   
His eyes were red from crying, his hands were shaky, and the only people there at the funeral were Quackity, Jack and Ghostbur.

Quackity, although very sad for Tommy’s death, was more worried for Tubbo’s state, he had to hold the younger boy to help him walk, he was devastated.

Ghostbur was sad too obviously, Tommy was still his brother after all, but felt like something was off.

Tubbo and Quackity walked away to return home, but then they heard something moving in the bushes.

Quackity took out his sword, thinking it was someone else trying to attack them, but who, or rather,what came out wasn't an enemy: it was a weeping kid, his skin was pale, he had many scars on his body and he looked like..

“Tommy?” said Tubbo in disbelief, looking at what seemed like his dead friend, but how could it be? He was dead

Then he looked at him, and at was hanging under his neck: the Compass

The pale boy looked at him, weeping his tears, and by just looking at Tubbo, he formed a bright smile, happy again   
“Tubbo!I found you!!” he approached to hug him, holding him close, and the brunette boy just collapsed hugging him even more, crying of joy, sobbing “You’re back...you’re back..”   
  
‘Tommy’ interrupted him “Well I’m not really back.. I’m a ghost, but don’t worry big guy! I’ll stay with you no matter what!!” his voice was loud, but he had the expression of a small kid looking at his favourite plushie, Tubbo couldn’t help but smile and laugh a bit 

Now they were back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this!  
> This is my first one-shot, I recently joined the fandom and I made a one-shot about Ghostinnit after the L'Manburg explosion!
> 
> I took inspiration from @panna-pan's au on Tumblr for Tommy's mom concept! Mainly just the idea of Tommy having a mother who looks like a goddess of space
> 
> I'll draw more Dsmp related content on my instagram (d3ad_shrimp), so check it later ^^
> 
> Thanks again for reading! ^^


End file.
